


Mmmhmm

by emeriin



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/pseuds/emeriin
Summary: Hyper Boner and Bill Quinn go out on a double date. Poly fluff ficlet!





	Mmmhmm

Hyper had never been on a double date where she'd fucked everyone at the table before. Truth be told she'd never been on a double date before (Bill had sat her down and communicated that a date with Devil Boner with Critic locked in the bathroom and Tamara playing video games didn't actually count), so she had no idea what to expect.

But she was in a restaurant where she was the only one dressed up - accepting her fate at feeling uncomfortable with dresses, she'd gone for a snazzy t-shirt and suit, and when both Harley and Smooky leered at her, she didn't even notice the similarity to Critic - and Bill, Devil Boner and Harley all dressed the usual, and she was surprisingly relaxed. She was going to see Tamara as well on Friday. Adulting!

"So!" Devil Boner addressed Harley after chugging his wine, because that was just who he was. "Got over the Joker fucker?"

Harley clamped onto Bill's hand and Hyper retracted all her relaxed feelings, waiting for the mallet to come out. But after five seconds, pigtails untensed and her eyes shot open. "I got abused," she said, firmly but gently with a broken smile. "Hypey relapses, so will I."

Hyper was still nervous, but she shouldn't have been. Devil Boner gave the other woman a small salute. "Me and my girl will be here."

She loved them all.


End file.
